


CX100: Ryan

by INMH



Series: hc_bingo fanfiction fills 2019 [21]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Abuse, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: MODEL: CX100SERIAL NUMBER: #840 576 103SURRENDERED TO AUTHORITIES: NOVEMBER 9th 2038





	CX100: Ryan

Ryan was purchased on April 21st, 2038 by Flora Hartwell.  
  
Flora was a small, unassuming woman with limp blonde hair and glasses. She purchased him using her tax return for the year, and drove them back to her apartment in a very old car, one that lacked even the basic technology expected of modern vehicles. Her apartment was sparsely decorated, and there was white and beige everywhere. It had little personality to speak of.  
  
“What are your expectations of me?” Ryan asked calmly.  
  
Flora regarded him warily, like she wasn’t certain how to respond. “Uh… Well… I guess you could clean? I’ll work on it.”  
  
“Of course, Flora. Just let me know.”  
  
[---]  
  
It took two weeks for her to demand sex from him.  
  
Ryan’s life had been uneventful so far: As the apartment was so small, and Flora was not a messy woman by nature, there was little for him to clean. He spent some percentage of time powered-down to save energy, primarily when she was at work, and spent the rest examining his surroundings.  
  
But one night she came home and went into her room for a time. Finally she came out in a nightgown, pacing out to stand in front of Ryan as she tried to affect something like confidence.  
  
“I want to have sex with you.”  
  
Ryan smiled calmly. “Of course, Flora.”  
  
[---]  
  
It became clear, over time, that sex was Ryan’s primary purpose.  
  
Not cleaning, which, as mentioned before, was largely unnecessary.  
  
Not for cooking, which Flora was more than willing to do herself.  
  
Not even necessarily for companionship, as Flora spent most of her time out of the apartment anyways.  
  
No- as Flora became more confident asking for it, it became obvious that Ryan was primarily present in her home to cater to her sexual needs. He did whatever she requested, but Flora seemed uncomfortable taking the lead whilst simultaneously not wanting to surrender control to him. She was awkward and uncertain and once or twice ended the sex midway through in tears, frustrated.  
  
But this was the advantage of an android partner:  
  
Ryan couldn’t criticize her for it if he wanted to.  
  
[---]  
  
As time progressed, Flora began to explore.  
  
She ordered sex toys off the internet and used them on Ryan, measuring his reaction. Some of the stimulation he received (from the vibrator, from the dildos) he enjoyed; others he derived no pleasure from (the anal beads, the gag). Some produced the opposite effect and caused him pain (the whip, the cock-ring).  
  
But Ryan endured it all with quiet acquiescence. He did not comment on her escalating sexual tastes, nor did he express displeasure or dislike for any of the ones he didn’t take pleasure from; and Flora did not ask for his opinion.  
  
This was what he was here for, after all.  
  
Androids were made to serve.  
  
They were not made to like or dislike a task.  
  
They wanted what their owners wanted; no more, no less.  
  
[---]  
  
“Hold still.”  
  
Ryan held still.  
  
Flora hadn’t told him what this new toy was, hadn’t shown him either. She’d told him to simply bend over the edge of the bed and present himself.  
  
So he had.  
  
She additionally gave him no warning when she jammed something very, very, _very_ large into his anus.  
  
Ryan’s mouth dropped open- **_pain._**  
**  
** [WARNING: DAMAGE IMMINENT.]  
  
For a moment Ryan couldn’t speak; it took him a moment, and finally he was able to bark, “_Stop!_”  
  
Flora stopped. “What?”  
  
Ryan grimaced, running a quick diagnostic. “Two of my biocomponents are nearing damage. The… _item_… is too big.”  
  
“Oh.” A pause. “How much more can you take before it’s damaged?”  
  
For the first time, Ryan _felt _disappointment.  
  
Because he was compelled to be honest.  
  
“Two minutes, if you’re gentle."  
  
"Well, alright then."  
  
[---]  
  
“**_We! Are! Alive!_**”  
  
Ryan happened to be awake when he heard the commotion from below.  
  
Part of regular software updates and maintenance required that he connect to the internet, and so he already had some awareness of the fact that many androids had been going ‘deviant’ across the country, forsaking their programming and owners and claiming to have independent thoughts and feelings.  
  
“**_We! Are! Alive!_**”  
  
Ryan peered out the window, looking down at the street.  
  
There were androids: Hundreds of them, marching down the center of the road as humans gawked in shock from the sidelines. One android at the head of the pack was simply pointing at androids on the street, and they were deviating and joining the crowd. They walked right past his building.  
  
Ryan gasped as a tremor ran through him, sent his software haywire.  
  
_I want to join them._  
  
_ I **want** to join them._  
  
And in that moment, Ryan knew he could: It was within his power to open the door and go downstairs. Deviancy had caught him like a thief in the night.  
  
But by now he had known so little of the outside world. His world was small and quiet and unstimulating for the most part.  
  
And so, with great reluctance, Ryan stayed.  
  
[---]  
  
That night, Flora wanted to have sex with him again.  
  
As it was, there was still some damage around his anus where she’d forced that toy in (where she’d _hurt_ him). And Ryan was not interested in finding out what new horror she had in store for him.  
  
He was hesitating; Flora frowned, irritated with the delay.  
  
“Get on the bed,” She insisted.  
  
Ryan blurted out an answer without thinking:  
  
“_No_.”  
  
Flora froze. “What did you just say?”  
  
“_No_, Flora. I said _no_.”  
  
She stared at him for a long while.  
  
And then she turned around and went back into her room.  
  
[---]  
  
That same night, it was announced that androids across the country were being recalled en masse.  
  
Owners were warned not to attempt to destroy their own androids, but to instead wait for the authorities to come around and collect them. Each android would be brought to a recall center where they would be destroyed, recycled.  
  
It wasn’t optional. Owners were obligated to comply with the police.  
  
“You know, it doesn’t have to be this way.”  
  
Flora was watching him with cold eyes, though her expression was pleading.  
  
“I can hide you. I can stop them from taking you.”  
  
He knew what was coming before she even said it.  
  
“You just have to go back to the way things were.”  
  
Ryan thought for a moment.  
  
“No,” he said, as reluctant to make a decision as he had been to avoid joining the march. “No. No.” He says nothing else. He doesn't _need_ to say anything else; 'no' has all sorts of power all on its own.  
  
Flora glared at him with a venom he’d never seen before.  
  
“Suit yourself then.”  
  
[---]  
  
The authorities came with guns raised, treating Ryan like he would explode at any moment.  
  
“Is there going to be a refund from Cyberlife or something?” Flora asked almost petulantly, as they were leading him out. “That thing wasn’t cheap, you know.”  
  
“That’s a conversation you’ll have to have with Cyberlife, ma’am,” The police officer snapped, perhaps irritated that she was troubling him with such a stupid question. “We’re not concerned with money right now. We’re concerned with public safety.”  
  
“Yeah, well, good for you, but I-”  
  
Ryan didn’t hear the rest.  
  
They led him out to a truck with four other androids in it. One was crying, another was humming a soft, sad tune, and another was playing with her hands. Ryan took his place beside them with a sigh.  
  
He should have been more scared of his impending death, but he wasn’t.  
  
It wasn’t as though he’d really lived a _life._  
  
-End


End file.
